1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rowing shoe system for use by a rower in a racing shell and a method of securing a rower's feet in such racing shell.
2. Description of Related Art
Rowing shells used in racing employ rowing shoes fixed to a footboard to secure the rower's feet to the boat. This system enables maximum force to be exerted as the rower drives the oars. Shoe systems used in racing shells typically use conventional lined shoes that absorb water from splashing and perspiration. Even after drying for an extended period of time, traditional rowing shoes hold as much as 25% of their weight in water.
Unless the entire shoe is replaced after each race, rowers are therefore faced with using soggy shoes, which is not hygienic. Moreover, if rowers change boats or position within a boat, they must either change the shoe at their rowing position, or use a shoe that does not necessarily fit their foot properly. Additionally, typical prior art rowing shoes have two-piece soles that often become misaligned, leading to awkward foot position.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved rowing shoe system for use in racing shells and other such boats.